worldofempiresfandomcom-20200215-history
President of the Dorvish Republic
The President of the Dorvish Republic (Dundorfian: Präsident der Dorvisch Republik) is the head of state of the Dorvish Republic. The title has changed names several times, namely President of the Dorvish Federation which was one of the most prominent titles for decades. The head of state has also been called several things, including ideological titles that the ruling parties have changed to fit their liking. The list of former heads of states and Presidents can be found here. Underneath the current constitution of the Dorvish Republic it is a semi-presidential republic where the power tilts between the President and the State Chancellor depending on the person filling in each position. The President has several substantial powers, notably the constitutional authority to "...take all necessary steps to re-establish law and order..." if "...public order and security was seriously disturbed or endangered...". The President is also the Supreme Commander-in-Chief of the Dorvish Armed Forces (Dundorfian: Oberbefehlshaber der Streitkräfte der Dorvische Republik) Powers of the President The President of the Dorvish Republic is the popularly elected head of the Dorvish Republic. Underneath the current constitution of the Dorvish Republic, the President is more ceremonial then anything, though the President of the Dorvish Republic many important functions. The President of the Dorvish Republic is the Supreme Commander-in-Chief of the Dorvish Armed Forces (Dundorfian: Oberbefehlshaber der Streitkräfte der Dorvische Republik), he is de facto leader when it comes to the responsibility for the defense of the nation. This is as per the Federal Law on Defense which pursuant to the Constitution of the Dorvish Republic carries over due to the constitutional impact it present for the Dorvish nation becoming the "Law on Defense". The President of the Dorvish Republic is also responsible for foreign relations, he is the chief representative of the Dorvish Republic abroad and has the right to accredit and receive ambassadors, grant amnesties and underneath the law undertake "take all necessary steps to re-establish law and order" if "public order and security was seriously disturbed or endangered". The President of the Dorvish Republic otherwise is ceremonial and acts as protector of the Dorvish constitution and guarantor of national sovereignty. The President is responsible for appointing several heads of Dorvish agencies and organizations, for instance underneath Dorvish law the President is responsible for the appointment of the Oberpräsident's who head the respective Dorvish provinces as well as having an input on who is appointed Provinzialhauptmann (Luthorian: Provincial Captain/Head man) who is the national governments representative to the various provincial officials. The President and to a large part the State Chancellor of the Dorvish Republic is responsible also for the appointment of: *Chairman of the State Bank of Dorvik *State Secretary of the Foreign Economic Council *State Secretary for the State Security and Defense Council *General-Director of the Foreign Intelligence Service *State Security Director of the State Security Service *State Secretary of Foreign Affairs (Permanent Representative to the Artanian Union) with recommendation of the Minister of Foreign Affairs *General-Director of the State Civil Service Administration (with the recommendation of the Minister of the Interior) *Chief of the Dorvish Police (with the recommendation of the Minister of the Interior) *Chief Inspector of the State Customs Administration (with the recommendation of the Minister of the Interior) *General-Plenipotentiary for State Administration (with the recommendation of the Minister of the Interior) *General-Director of the State Tax Service (with the recommendation of the Minister of Finance) *General-Director of the State Financial Supervisory Service (with the recommendation of the Minister of Finance) *General-Director of the State Economics Office (with the recommendation of the Minister of Finance) *State Criminal Director of the State Criminal Police (with the recommendation of the Minister of Justice) *Prosecutor General of the State Prosecutors Office (with the recommendation of the Minister of Justice) *General-Director of the State Patent and Trade Mark Office (with the recommendation of the Minister of Justice) *General-Director of the State Penitentiary Service (with the recommendation of the Minister of Justice) *All higher court justices, including the Supreme Justice with the confirmation and approval of the State Council *General-Director of the State Forestry Commission (with the recommendation of the Minister of the Environment and Tourism) Selection and election The President of the Dorvish Republic does not have any term limits imposed by the Constitution of the Dorvish Republic, however the President does not often serve for more than a few terms though at times the Presidential office has been occupied for longer than the precedent has been set. In order to be eligible for election the candidate must be at least 35 years of age and the must be a natural born Dorvish citizen. The candidate must also have lived within the Dorvish state for at least a decade. Residences The President's permanent residence is at the Faust Building, located in the Eppen borough of Haldor. The Dorvish Palaces were torn down and replaced with a park by former President Thorismund von Petrov in February 4019 due to the growing age and expensive renovations that were due to the building. The President has room reserved at the State Chancellery building in Staatsplatz where the State Chancellor of the Dorvish Republic lives. Both the State Chancellor and the President can reserve time at the winter Westmark retreat of the Winter Palace or the more spring/summer retreat of Southern Palace off the coast of Largonia. Category:Government and politics of Dorvik